tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is an international English-language digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Bonzai Network’s programming is produced and acquired by Corus Entertainment, and is distributed by BritCan Communications. The channel primarily airs various animated series, including both original and imported content. Its daytime programming is aimed at children and younger teenagers, while nighttime shows are targeted at older teenagers and adults. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings On April 6, 1999, Canadian media and broadcasting company Corus Entertainment announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan Communications to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6 a.m. ET/3 a.m. PT with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up!: My Quintuplet Life. Its slate of programming consisted of acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi? ''The channel maintains to this day and 24-hour schedule, divided into a 15-hour (6 a.m - 9 p.m.) and 9-hour (9 p.m - 6 a.m.) schedule. In September 2002, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. In May 2004, a new post-6 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. '''Change in focus and international distribution (2006 - 2009)' On April 3, 2006, Bonzai was relaunched as a general entertainment network from preschoolers to young adults. Along with this relaunch, Bonzai introduced a new program time slot format: preschool programming from 7 a.m - 12 p.m (see BonBon), animated programming from 12 - 6 p.m, live-action programming from 6 - 9 p.m, and adult content from 9 p.m - 7 a.m. The animated and live-action slots only lasted until the autumn of the same year. And over the course of the next 8 years, Bonzai had implemented the preschool and adult programming as a part of its daily lineup. On September 10, 2007, BritCan Communications Worldwide announced that it would be launching international Bonzai and C-Kube networks starting in later years. The first chain of international Bonzai channels launched in Poland, Romania and Turkey on September 10, 2007. The channel also launched in Hungary and Russia. On the first trimester of 2009 the channel was launched in Portugal on Optimus Clix. On November 15, 2009, Bonzai launched in Australia on Foxtel, followed by the November 27 launch of the channel in Greece on Conn-x TV and in Cyprus on CytaVision. Later years (2010 - present) On May 1, 2010 Bonzai launched in South Africa on TopTV and on DStv on July 12, 2010. Another Portuguese version of the channel launched on July 25, 2010 on Vodafone Casa TV and in Angola and Mozambique on DStv. The channel launched in the United Kingdom and Ireland on December 3, 2013. On May 31, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and Japanese animation studio Madhouse for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also changed its name to Bonzai Network. On June 24, 2016, Bonzai Network was relaunched with new continuity, idents, and promotions as a result of Eloisa Iturbe Studio and LUMBRE joining together to create a new imaging design campaign. The new rebrand, “''Fun Time, Anytime''”, was accompanied by the premiere of four new series exclusive to Bonzai Network (Airmageddon, Thunderbirds Are Go, Storm Hawks, Wakfu: The Animated Series), as well as two new original series (Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey) that would serve as the main programming for its new programming block Smash Up, which started the day after. Programming Main Article: List of programming broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s schedule primarily consists of children's and teen-oriented programming, with target audiences ranging from children to young adults. At the upper end of this range are repeats of dramas such as Smallville and the 2005 revival of Doctor Who. While some of its shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes. Program Blocks ''' '''Current program blocks * BonBon '- Since April 3, 2006, Bonzai Network currently programs shows targeted at preschool-age children on Monday through Fridays from 7 a.m.-12 p.m ET/PT (04:20 - 08:04 GMT/06:20 - 10:04 CET on the EMEA, Greece, and Cyprus feeds). The block exists on account of Bonzai’s primary target audience of school-age children are usually in school during that time period. Programming in the BonBon block include ''Animal Mechanicals, Bellflower Bunnies, Bottletop Bill, Erky Perky, George Shrinks, Kangaroo Creek Gang, Maryoku Yummy, Pecola, Wimzie's House, and The WotWots. * 'Primetime programming '- From its launch forward, Bonzai Network fills its primetime slots with series acquired from the BBC, such as Blackadder, Hollyoaks, Joan of Arcadia, and What Not to Wear. This block airs during the nighttime slot, from 9 p.m - 5 a.m ET/PT (19:00 - 03:00 GMT/21:00 - 05:00 CET on the EMEA, Greece, and Cyprus feeds), as Bonzai Network’s target audience of school-age children are usually in bed during that time. * 'Saturday Mash Up! '- "Saturday Mash Up” is the current branding of two blocks airing on Saturdays: ** 'Crack Up! '- “Crack Up!” is a Saturday morning comedy block featuring double episodes of The Aquabats! Super Show, Dennis and Gnasher, Endangered Species, Funniest Pets and People, and OOglies, from 7 a.m.-12 p.m. ET/PT (07:00 - 09:28 GMT/09:00 - 11:28 CET on the EMEA, Greece, and Cyprus feeds). ** '''Smash Up! - “Smash Up!”, anchored by by Airmageddon, Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, Storm Hawks, Thunderbirds Are Go, and Wakfu: The Animated Series is a Saturday afternoon block airing from 12-3 p.m. ET/PT (09:28 - 11:57 GMT/11:28 - 13:57 CET on the EMEA, Greece, and Cyprus feeds). Seasonal program blocks * Summer Breakfast Club '- Airing weekday mornings during the summer in BonBon's place, this block airs old or new episodes of Bonzai Network's original programming. * '''Fall-Tastic! '- This block features series marathon and sneak peek of series during the months of September and October, with some of these series coming from Corus' other children's channels, such as Teletoon and YTV. * 'The Spooky Club '- The network runs programming blocks annually during the ending of October. Since 2011, Bonzai Network has branded its Halloween-themed programming lineup as "The Spooky Club". * 'Winterfest '- Airing from December 1st - Februry 1st, Winterfest ''is the current winter branding for new Christmas and winter-themed episodes of Bonzai Network's original and acquired programming. Sister channels '''C-Kube ' Main Article: C-KubeC-Kube Channel Launched on October 1, 2001 as a spin-off channel of Bonzai Network, C-Kube is an international digital cable and satellite television channel geared towards a younger audience (6 - 12 years old). Originating as a programming block, the channel runs for fourteen hours per day, from 6 a.m. to 7 p.m. 'BonBon ' Main Article: BonBon '' BonBon is a pre-school endeavor, available as a television channel in the United Kingdom, Ireland, and Italy. The block exists on Bonzai NetBwork in America, Canada, Europe, the Middle East, and Africa during weekday mornings. Related services 'Bonzai Network HD On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched a high definition feed called Bonzai Network HD, which simulcasts the east coast standard definition feed in the United States and Canada. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. Category:Fake TV Channels